1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to health foods and, more particularly, to a health food processing process that processes inflated germinated rice a health food containing natural eatable fibers, GABA, IP6 and probiotic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various medical researches and studies regarding the effect of GABA (gamma-aminobutyric acid) in nerve system have been reported. However, there are known few studies on GABA foods and their physical effects. It is known that there are more than 200˜300 kinds of bacteria in intestines. The total counts of bacteria in intestines can be as many as 100˜200 trillions, or about 1 kg. The intestinal bacteria produce more than 3000 enzymes that help metabolism and improve immunity. These enzymes need the support of vitamins and mineral substances. Unbalanced nutrition prohibits enzymes from carrying out their effects and may produces bad effects that are harmful to the health, i.e., good nutrition and enzymes complement each other. Intestinal bacteria balancing status may be obstructed when getting old, bearing much pressure for living, suffering environmental pollution, eating excessive amount of food additives, antibiotic or medicine. When intestinal bacteria balancing status obstructed, harmful bacteria start to stir up trouble, causing people to suffer the so-called “living habit diseases” or “circulation system diseases” such as hypertension, hyperlipemia, and diabetes. Further, following the prosperity of the society, people's incomes are greatly increased. Most people living in cities eat much but spend little time in physical exercises. In order to get rid of diseases, people may eat a variety of health foods or take medicines of questionable sources without instructions of a doctor. Taking medicines of questionable sources may cause unexpected bad effects. Further, commercially available health foods may be not good to all people.
Currently, a variety of health foods such as enzymes, milk containing probiotic, yogurt, vitamins, and etc. are commercially available. However, the actual effects of these health foods are not definitely known. In the past time, may studies showed favorable effects of probiotic to the health. However, few people know that gastric acid is harmful to probiotic. Therefore, simply eating a big amount of probiotic gives little help to the health. In order to protect probiotic against gastric acid, health food manufacturers may add grained substances containing yogurt. The coating of the grained substances resists gastric acid. This method enables probiotic to be delivered to intestines. Further, it is well known that “full rice” is most nutritive. The so-called “full rice” is unpolished rice after removal of shells, having bran and germinate maintained intact. In order to enjoy good taste, people eat white rice instead of unpolished germinated rice. White rice has only albumen without germinate and bran. Unpolished germinated rice does not give a good taste, however it contains many nourishing substances that are good to the health. When the nourishing substances of unpolished germinated nice joined probiotic, it prevents the threatening of many blood diseases.